The present invention relates to a releasable linking unit of the type outlined in the generic part of claim 1.
In convertible motor vehicles, the roof is either articulated on a rear part of the vehicle frame or removably fixed to the frame.
In the case of vehicles with a removable roof, the link between the roof and frame is difficult to manipulate and not very strong.
The objective of the invention is to alleviate this problem and propose a device that will provide a strong link between a part of a removable roof and the vehicle frame.
To this end, the invention relates to a unit of the above-mentioned type, characterised by the features defined in claim 1.
Specific embodiments of the invention incorporate one or more of the features specified in sub-claims 2 to 15.
The invention further relates to a motor vehicle comprising a frame and a removable roof arch, characterised by the fact that the roof arch is linked to the frame by means of a linking unit of the type defined above.